Yu-Gi-Oh! Lovers
by YugiohShipping
Summary: this is the story about how all these yugioh characters that really matter got together like yugi and yami or yusei and jack and etc. so please enjoy and REIVEIW!Warning it may have language or lemon so plz just enjoy and special thanks to LittleKuriboh (Contains Lemon!)
1. Chapter 1: The Party Game

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Lovers**

Akemi: hello and welcome to my story and i hope you enjoy and-

Yami: so are we getting paid or what?

Akemi: for the last time NO!

Yugi: why?

Akemi: because i'm telling the story of how you guys got together

Joey: Nyeh yug' arewe getting Paid!

Akemi:-_-'anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Party game**

**_In Yugi's House_**

Yugi: hurry up

Yami: why are you in a hurry?

Yugi: remember our friends are coming over

Yami: oh why?

Yugi: because their our friends

Yami:...

Yugi: your such a b****

Yami: Hey your the B*** here!

_**Knocking in the Door**_

Yugi: coming!

**yugi rush to the door**

**allof yugi's friend came. Joey,Yusei, Jaden, Yuma, and even Kaiba theirs a surprised their since they didn't expect kaiba to be in the party**

Joey: hey yug'

Yugi: hi joey

Kaiba: hello Losers

Joey: um..yug' why is Richboy here?

Kaiba: oh why is the MUTT here?!

Joey: you take that back you son of a-

Yusei: hey we're not here to fight we're here to have fun

Jaden: yeah homies don't be a PlayerHater

Yami: Yugi why is Jaden the worst duelist ever here?

Jaden: at least i don't live inside a guys body

Yami: oh look it Kuriboh

Jaden: MY HAIR IS NOTHING LIKE A KURIBOH!

Yuma: GUUUUYYYYSS!

**everyone goes scilent**

Yuma: guys why don't we just play a game of Truth or Dare?

Yugi: i guess we could play just a little

Joey: alright i'm in

Kaiba: whatever

Jaden: Awesome

Yusei: well if everyone gonna play

Yuma: ok i'll go first Yugi Truth or Dare?

Yugi: Truth!

Yuma: who do you have a crush on someone?

Yugi:*blushes* um...*whispers*

Yuma: what was that?

Yugi: ya...mi

Kaiba: Speak up!

Yugi: I Said YAMII!

Yami:*blushes* um..uh..thanks...um

Yugi: Shut Up!*Blushes Harder*

**Yami Kisses Yugi infront of everyone**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Akemi: how will yugi react? next time i'll make it longer**

**Yami: the suspense is killing me!**

**Yugi: yami you already know i-**

**Akemi: DONT SPOIL IT!**

**Jaden: SPOILER ALERT!**

**Yusei: really**

**Jaden: what? Don't be a Playa' hata'**

**Yusei: i am not a player hater i just hate you!**

**Akemi: anyways see ya in Chapter 2 The Truth or Dare?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth or Dare

**Akemi: and we're back on to the story**

**Yami: I really am waiting on what will he say?**

**Yugi: yami you already know cause you are the guy**

***Yami puts tap on yugi's mouth***

**Yami: don't ruin it for me the Pharaoh, hello Ladies  
**

***fangirls squeals***

**Jaden: he does know that we aren't getting paid right?**

**Yusei: drop it jaden!**

**Jaden: Drop what?**

**Yusei: oh forget it! **

**Akemi: anyways please enjoy and comment! i can just smell the reviews**

* * *

Previously on Yu-gi-oh, know I am sounding like they did in 4kids

Yuma: yugi who do you have a crush on?

Yugi:*blushes*um...*whispers*

Yuma: what was that?

Yugi: ya...mi

Kaiba: speak up!

Yugi: I said YAMI!

Yami:..um..uh..thanks..um

Yugi: Shut Up!

**Yami kisses Yugi in front on everyone**

**Back to reality I mean in the present:**

Jaden: dang son didn't see that coming!

Joey: Nyeh! yug' are you alright or ok or i n pleasure

Yami:...*blushes*

Yugi:...um..yeah..good..thats..good..*blushes*

Yami: what the kiss?

Yugi: no!*blushes* i mean that you like me too

Yami: so the kiss wasn't good

Yugi: no i was ok*blushes*

Jaden: get a room!

Yami: with pleasure..

Yami picks up Yugi

Yugi: Ahhh! thanks alot jaden!

Jaden: you're welcome!

Yusei: are you an idiot or what?

Jaden: no you're an idiot

Yusei: you don't even know how to spell idiot

Joey: OHHH! Jaden just got served

Yuma: but they didn't give him food

Kaiba:*face palm* 'm in a room with idiots

Jaden: I wonder what their doing now?

**Shall we see? of course **

**With Yami and Yugi:**

Yami puts yugi in the bed and kisses him

Yugi: don't even think about it you pervert

Yami: what do you mean?

Yugi: i mean we can't besides what if grandpa finds out

Yami: he won't that why this is our only chance

Yugi: what?

Yami: yugi will you go out with me?

**Yugi was in shock and blushes so hard**

Yugi:...yes

Yami:*blushes*...no where were we?

Yugi: yami don't even-

**Yami kisses yugi and start taking yugi's shirt off and junk. Yami pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss,Yugi liked it and moaned...**

Yami:I love you...*blushes*

Yugi: I love you too...*blushes*

**Back to the game..**

Jaden: ok since its was my idea for them to left so, Kaiba truth or dare?

Kaiba: Dare...

Jaden: I dare you to make joey dress up as a dog but you have to dress him

Yuma: oh snap!

Joey: theirs no way that kaiba will do that

Kaiba: ...

Joey: K-Kaiba? what are you doing?

Kaiba: its time for the dog to get dress

**Kaiba unbutton joey's shirt**

Jaden: hey not here in a closet

**Kaiba picked up joey and took him in the closet**

Yusei: i didn't see that coming

* * *

**Akemi: what will happen in the closet?will they do what i think they'll do?**

**Joey: DON'T EVEN TELL THEM WHAT HAPPEN!**

**Kaiba: whats going on?**

**Joey: KAIBA! um..nothing**

**Akemi: about what you did in the closet**

**Kaiba: oh i remember we..**

**Joey:*blushes* Don't even say it!**

**Akemi: anyways Please REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Love

**Akemi: time to find out what happens next **

**Yami: isn't that right joey**

**Joey: yugi!**

**Yami: am i right?**

**Joey: it's just very inappropriate**

**Yami: am i right?**

**Joey: YUGI!**

**Yami: JOEY!...Am...I...Right?**

**Akemi:...0_0' ok...on with the show...**

* * *

**YUUUGIIIOHHHH! was over 5 years ago in 4kids...now previously on my show**

**In the closet:**

Joey: don't get any closer to me rich boy stay on your side

Kaiba: theirs something i have to tell you..

Joey: and whats that?...

**suddenly kaiba whisper in joeys ear"I Love You"..Joey Blushed like crazy and then push seto away**

Kaiba: whats wrong mutt?

Joey: well..its..just..that...

Kaiba: spit it out mutt

Joey: stop calling me tha-

**Then Kaiba Kissed Joey and embraced him**

Kaiba: then I'll call you Puppy

Joey:*blushes*...Whats THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

**Outside Of The** **Closet:**

Jaden: Um..Joey and Kaiba you can come out now..

Joey:*opens door* Finally I'm tired i think I'll sleep i'm wore out

Kaiba: ya literally

Joey: SHUT UP! PERVERT! night

Jaden: uh! it was yusei turn even if i don't like him

Yusei: thanks jaden your always there for me*sarcasm*

**Tomorrow at School:**

Yugi: man i am sleepy from last night..

Yami: yeah me too next time no more watching those fanfic shows

Yugi: um..what are you talking about?

Yami: nothing..

Jaden: Yugi and Yami siting in a tree..

Jesse: K.I.S.S.I.N.G

Jaden: first comes the love..then come marriage...and a Bab-

Yugi: ok we get it!

Yusei: did you see how joey and kaiba are acting today

**Joey and Kaiba Flirting with each other and laughing...No that doesn't work**

Jack: YYYUUUSSEEII!

Yusei: what?

Jack: Hi!

Yusei: hello jack

Yuma: EXTREME...why is jack so loud!?

Jaden: why are you?

Yuma: what do you mean?

Jaden: never mine

**In the Duel**** Room:**

Yami: wait did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn

Kaiba: if your going to ask me i'll blast you

Yami: geez i was just asking..

Yugi: guys stop recaping little kuriboh or he'll start An arguement or worse sing!

**omg sorry littleKuriboh!**

teacher: we have a new student please introduce yourself

Shark: hi my name is shark

Yuma:(in Thought)/h-his cute!/

* * *

**Akemi: what will happen next?**

**Yuma: i am not telling!**

**Shark: you idiot *winks***

**Yuma:*faints* he's so cute!**

**Akemi: did you have to do that?**

**Shark: yes..**

**Akemi: anyways plz REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Student

**Akemi: hello everyone, sorry it took so long you know school it's just crazy..**

**Yuma: but you weren't in school you were in-*Shark punched his arm***

**Yuma: W-what the heck shark?!**

**Shark: never speak of it..now one with the story enjoy**

**Akemi: wait, that was my line!**

**Shark: yeah well I stolen it**

**Akemi: you're an A********

**Shark: I know..**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Now just to clear this out we're in Duel Academy, now in these story all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are in the same school, so just to clarify we are not in a duel tournament or Yuma's school or worse in 4Kids/****Da, da, daaa/ now on with the show, FINALLY!**

**Previously in YUGIOH..**

**Teacher:** hello everyone today we have a new student please introduce yourself

**Shark: **hello the name is Shark

**Yuma:/**/Kawai!(Cute!)/

**Teacher:** now shark please take your seat between Yuma and Tori, Yuma and tori please show where you are

**Yuma and Tori stand up, shark notice Yuma at first Yuma nervously stared at shark and shark stared back then, shark just ignore him and took his was confused and forget about what happened just then.**

**Tori: **hello shark I'm tori and this is Yuma I hope you like here at Duel Academy

**Shark:***ignored*

**Tori: **we're you even listening*whispers* Yuma do something!

**Yuma gulped and nodded**

**Yuma: **um shark since your new here if you want I could show you around the place after lunch

**Shark:***stares* that would be nice, Thank you

**Yuma:**/Did he just spoke and he just agree wow he's so COOL!/

*heart Beats*/whats wrong with me what this weird feeling?/

**Tori:***whispers*Good idea yuma*thumbs up*

**Yuma:***smiled* thanks

**In the Lunch Room**

**Jaden: **so then i said you're so fat you can't even fit in your house

**Jesse:** ooh!

**Yugi:***laughs*

**Kaiba:** that's not funny

**Jaden:** well then next time don't mess with me kaiba

**Kaiba: **whatever losers

**Joey:**chill Kaiba its was just a joke..a very funny joke*laughs*

**Kaiba:** do you want a punishment, puppy?

**Joey:** N-No I was kidding, Yeah Jaden that was a horrible joke

**Kaiba:** that a good puppy

**Joey breathe in relief**

**Jaden: **so what did you think yuma...Yuma?

**Yuma:**/what is this weird feeling?/

**Jaden&Jesse:** YUMA!

**Yuma:** wh-what? oh sorry guys I guess I spaced out

**Yami:** whats wrong, Yuma?

**Yugi:** you've been liked this ever seen the new kid came

**Yuma:** it nothing guys

**Lunch bell rings**

**Yuma: **see you later bye*runs off*

**Jaden:** whats wrong with him all of a sudden?

**Yugi:** by the way has anyone seen Yusei?

**Joey:** he said he had to duel someone

**Yami:** who?

**Joey: **I don't know he didn't say anything about it

**Jesse:** oh well let's go to class

**With Yuma and Shark**

**Yuma:** I'm here

**Shark:** ok can you give me the tour?

**Yuma:** Follow me

**Yuma showed shark everywhere in Duel academy, he showed him the duel tournament, lunchroom, gym, and the class rooms he needs to go.**

**Shark: **this place is huge

**Yuma: **theirs one more place the library...ok now I'm bored let's go

**Shark runs in the library**

**Yuma: **shark what are you doing?

**Shark:** just running

**Yuma:** we're not suppose to be here come back

**Shark:** but first you got to catch me first*sticks out tongue*

**Yuma:** ok then*runs after shark*

**Yuma and Shark run around the library**

**Yuma: **man he's too fast, I've got an idea wow this is the first time i use my brain..its hurts

**Shark: **where did go he'll never find me he-

**Yuma Jumps on Shark**

**Yuma:** I got you now can we go

**Shark:***stares then he realized that Yuma is in top of him*um..*blushed*

**Yuma: **what wrong? hey shark you burning up are you sick or something?

**Shark pushed Yuma in the ground**

**Yuma:** wh-whats wrong?*blushes*

**Shark:***leans to Yuma and whispers* Tag your it!

**Yuma:** huh?

**Shark: **tricked you, haha!*runs*

**Yuma:***blushed* Yo-You Perv!*tries to catch shark*

**After School**

**Shark: **thanks Yuma for showing me around school

**Yuma:** you're welcome shark

**Shark: **you're the first person in school who I've ever talk to

**Yuma: **well we're friends aren't we?

**Shark:** yeah friends

**Principal:** Mr. Tsukomo , please go to you your room

**Shark:** Room?

**Yuma:** in duel academy we have room sometime we have roommates

**Principal:** that's right, now Mr. Kastle please go to your room

**Shark:** what room?

**Principal:** did they tell you your roommates with Yuma tsukomo

**Yuma:** Eh!

**Principal:** do you we have a problem?

**Yuma:** no, sir

**Principal**: good now show him to your room

**Yuma:** follow me

**In Yuma's room**

**Yuma:** here's your bed and here's my bed

**Shark:** Goodnight

**Yuma:** goodnight/I don't know what wrong with my heart but for now I'm happy shark is here/

* * *

**Akemi: now what will happen next? and will shark please stop being an A*****

**Shark: And will you stop being a witch**

**Akemi: what did you say**

**Shark: a WITCH!**

**Akemi: that it!**

**Yusei&Jaden:*holds back Akemi* Please not in front of the viewers**

**Yugi: anyways please REVIEW!*Cute Smile* Plz..**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Drunk Confessions Pt 1

**Akemi: hello akemi here and I will give you a warning on this chapter**

**Yami: that we will never survive on this chapter**

**Yugi: Pharoah that wasn't nice that was harsh**

**Yusei: don't worry we won't get injured**

**Akemi: are you sure?**

**Yusei: yes..**

**akemi: are you sure?**

**Yusei: um yes?**

**Akemi: are you-**

**Yusei: just start the show and give them warning already!**

**Akemi: fine i was just askin'**

* * *

**Warnings:(Yusei)**

**This might contain Yaoi(BoyXBoy) or lemon yup you heard me lemon **

**so yeah if you don't like it don't read it I know I don't(-_-')**

_**In Duel**** Academy!**_

**Principal: **ok class today we are going to have a PARTY!_**  
**_

_**EVERYONE CHEERING!**_

**Principal: **so everyone of you are going to have a party so yeah enjoy it t'll it last

_**Principal leaves**_

**Yugi: **guys we're gonna have a party

**Yami:** we know we heard it just now

**Yugi:** really?

**Yami: **yes

**Yugi:** your kidding me?

**Yami: **no..

**Yugi:**...

**Yami: **?

**Yugi: **so now what?

**Yuma:***Scream* now we party!

_**Shark walks in**_

**Yuma: **hey shark

**Shark: **what is it?

**Yuma: **we're gonna have a party it gonna be awesome

**Shark:** well have fun

**Yuma:** wait*grabs shark's hand* shark..

**Shark: **huh?*looks at yuma* wh-what now?

**Yuma:** please come I'll owe you one if you come just don't go..*starts crying*

**Shark:** ok I'll go just stop cry-

**Yuma:***smiles* ok!/I got him now I will not be alone/*astral appears**mind links*

**Astral:** yuma..

**Yuma: **whats wrong, astral?

**Astral:** what do you mean you'll not be alone?

**Yuma: **sorry astral I forgot

**Astral:** just be careful on the party*disappears*

**Yuma: **be careful?

_**In the Party! **_

**Yusei:** wow this a great party right, yugi?

**Yugi:** right yusei..

**Yami:** here are your drinks

**Yugi:** you didn't put drugs on this right?

**Yami:** ye-no

**Yusei**: ok hey Yuma

**Yuma:** yeah?

**Yami:** here drink this

**Yuma:** is it safe?

**Yami:** of course..

**_Yuma drinks the can of soda_**

**Yami:** Yuma are you feeling ok?

**Yuma:** yes why?

**Yami:**/Dang it/

**Shark:** Yuma they have chocolate

**Yuma:** chocolate..CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!*runs*

**SharK:** 0_0'...

**With Jaden, Jesse, Joey,and Kaiba**

**Jaden:** this is an awesome party*drinks can of soda*

**Jesse:** Jaden..

**Jaden:** Whats Sup

**Jesse:** where did you get that can?

**Jaden:** from yami..why?

**Jesse:**..no re-reason!/Yami! I don't think this will end well/

**Joey:***hiccups* kaiba!

**Kaiba:** what?

**Joey:***hiccups*I feel hot

**Kaiba:** well sure your sexy

**Joey:***hiccups* I mean hot like heat

**Kaiba:** um..

**Joey: ***hiccups*so hot*takes of shirt*

**Jaden:** whoa not here in your room

**Kaiba:***smirks* I got I'll be back in 2 maybe 3 hours..*leaves with joey*

**Jaden: **ok..

**If You're a Puppyshipping fan I think you'll love this but if you're not oh well**

**but don't worry we will have more shipping**

_**In Joey and Kaiba's room**_

**Joey: **Ka-kaiba..

**Kaiba:** what is it puppy?*kisses joey*

**Joey kiss Kaiba back,then Kaiba takes of his shirts and kiss Joey's chest and Joey moaned**

**Joey:** Ka-Kaiba?

**Kaiba:** what now?

**Joey:** I love you..*hiccups*

**Kaiba:***Smirks* I love you too... Joey

_**Joey Blushes and looked away**_

**Kaiba: **whats wrong?

**Joey:** it's just*blushes* that you said my name for the first time instead of mutt or puppy

**Kaiba:***eyes widen**blushes* is there a problem?

**Joey: **n-no you idiot

**Joey grabbed Kaiba and they both embrace a Passionate kiss, out of breath kaiba said again**

**Kaiba:** I love you joey

_**Now Back to the party**_

**Yusei:***hiccups* whatch a beautiful facetch you have'a

**Jaden:***hiccups* Yusei are you ok?

**Yugi:***hiccups* thisch is weirda?

**Yusei:***hiccups* shhh...jaden whya so cute'a

**Jaden:***hiccups* um..Jesse help me

**Jesse: **what should I do?

**Jaden:***hiccups*anything that can make him stop or at least stop being flirty

**Jesse:***smirks* anything..huh?

**Jesse put hands on Jadens face**

**Jesse: **sorry yusei but he's taken

**Jaden:***hiccups* wh-what?*blushes*

**Yami:** I'm back wh-

**Yugi:** Yami why did you leave me?

**Yami:** I just left 2 minutes ago

**Yugi:** but it felt like forever

**Yami:** It felt like 2 minutes

**Jaden:***hiccups* you're so mean Jami...

**Yami:** my name is not Jami! You Kuriboh

**Jaden: **sorry clown I don't know where your red nose is

**Yami:** why you!

**Jesse:** his drunk he won't remember anything

**Yami:** then if won't remember why don't you do it already

**Jesse: **what!

**Yami:** you heard me so what will it be whether you do it or hide your feelings for jaden

* * *

**Akemi: don't worry they will be a sharkbaitshipping, puzzleshipping and possibly and leadershipping**

**Jaden: this is so embarrassing*sitting in the corner of the wall***

**Akemi: are you ok judai-kun?**

**Jaden: its just of what Jesse said to me**

**Jesse: its wasn't that bad right*kiss jaden in the cheek***

**Yami: guys stop that before your fangirls stalk yo-**

**Akemi and Yami see fangirl in window**

**Yami: nevermind**

**Yuma: Review for us please!*winks***


	6. Chapter 6: Love Drunk Confessions Pt 2

**Akemi: were back sorry it took so long**

**Yami: yeah akemi wanted us to do some fanservice and trust me i didn't end well**

**Jack: YYYUUSSSEEII!**

**Yusei: what now?!**

**Jack: when is it our turn**

**Yusei: what do you mean"our turn"?**

**Jack: i mean when is it our shipping coming?**

**Yusei: wait we have a shipping?**

**Jack: of course and its called leadershipping**

**Yusei: so whats a shipping?**

**Jack: what shipping?**

**Yusei: the one you just told me called leadershipping**

**Jack: that sounds stupid**

**Yusei: -_-'**

**Jack: XD**

Akemi:** ok on****to the story**

* * *

**Yami:** so what will it be hidden your feelings or show jaden your true feelings

**Jesse:** I...Can't

**Yami:** why is it because he'll hate you afterwards

**Jesse:** no it's because I would never do something jaden will hate

**Jaden:**..Je..sse

**Jesse:** you don't have to worry i won't touch you or let anyone hurt you

**Jaden:** Jesse..Jesse!

**Jaden hugs Jesse and Jesse hugs back**

**Jesse: **its ok I'm right here for you

**Jaden:** th-thank you Je..sse*sleeps*

**Jesse: **your kidding me, right?/oh well at least he looks Cute!/

**With Shark, Yuma, Jack, and Yusei**

**Yuma:** THIS IS AN AWESOME PARTY!

**Jack:** YEAH! BEST PARTY!

**Yusei: **shu-up*hiccups*

**Shark: **great now everyone's drunk

**Yuma:** shark...

**Shark:** what now? i don't have time for-

**Yuma:** Shark!*jumps on shark*

**Shark: **Yuma! personally space/whats gotten into him?/

**Yuma:***stares* Shark.../whats wrong with me i don't feel so good/

**Shark: **what are you-!

**Yuma Falls in the ground unconscious**

** Astral:***mindlink* Yuma!**  
**

**Shark: **Yuma!

**Astral:**/is that shark? but why is he- wait is shark helping him?/

**Shark carries Yuma and then Yami and Yugi came so did Yusei and Jack**

**Yami:** oops!

**Shark: **what do you mean "oops"?

**Yami: **well I might of give yuma a drug

**Yugi: **Dang you yami and your Drug drives

**Yami:** hey it's not my fault everyone is already drunk

**Yugi:** well I'm done being drunk but..

**Yusei:** itish so hard...to standish up!

**Jack:** Yusei I thing we i mean you show go to bed!

**Yusei:** can you take me?

**Jack:** what?

**Yusei:** Can you Take me?

**Jack:** what do you mean by that?

**Yusei:** i mean to the dorm I'm sleepy*hiccups*

**Jack:** ohhh~ Gotcha~

**Yugi:** like i said drunk anywho you should take yuma to his room

**Yami:** and you two Jesse take jaden to his dorm

**Jesse:** yeah we should all get some sleep

**Shark:** ok well bye*carries yuma and walks away*

**Jesse:** well goodnight guys*carries jaden and walks away*

**Jack:** Night*Carries Yusei and you know*

**Yami:** let's go yugi

**Yugi:** right*walks to their dorm*

**With Shark And Yuma(I wonder what will happen ~^O^~)**

**Shark puts Yuma to bed in the covers**

**Shark: **man this is all my fault

**Yuma wakes up**

**Yuma: **shark...

**Shark: **Yuma you should not be awake you should be-!

**Yuma hugs Shark and whispers**

**Yuma: **Shark I love you!

**Shark:***eyes widen* stop fooling around yum-a-mh

**Yuma Kisses Shark and Put Shark down and take off is shirt**

**Shark: **Yuma..Stop It!*slaps yuma*

**Yuma: **Shark..that hurt

**Shark: **can't u see what would happen if we keep going

**Yuma: **we'll have a fun time!

**Shark: **no you idiot! I just don't want to advantage of you

**Yuma: **Shark..your not taking advantage

**Shark:** I really do like you but I can't because..you'll hate me afterwards

**Yuma: **are you Stupid in the head didn't I say "I Love You" so what difference does it make

**Shark:** Yuma..

**Yuma: **I just feel like doing it with you! so please don't-

**Shark:***Kisses Yuma's hand* I Love You, Too Yuma..

**Yuma:** Shark..*Kisses shark*

**Both Yuma and Shark embrace a Passionate Kiss and Shark took Yuma shirt off and kissed his chest and Yuma Moaned and that's how far they go..(lol I just love to mess with this)**

**In Yusei and Jack's Dorm**

**Jack: **man I wonder where is that wrench

**Yusei:** here you go~

**Jack:** thanks yusei...YUSEI!

**Yusei: **whats wrong Jacky~

**Jack: **ok My name is not Jacky and aren't you suppose to sleep I've got a motorcycle to fix so..

**Yusei:** come on Jacky pay attention to me~*Holds jack*

**Jack:** yusei get off me!

**Yusei:** Kiss me Jacky

**Jack:** !

* * *

**Akemi: yeah Jacky!~**

**Jack: hey don't be mean**

**Yusei: Shut up and I can't believe you just told everyone that I said that**

**Akemi: well its true isn't?**

**Shark: your died!**

**Akemi: *runs away* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Drunk Confessions Pt 3

**Akemi: Hey its been awhile Seen my last story and thank you for the reviews but its time to-**

**Jaden: Its time to get your game on B****'s**

**Jesse: yes you mean your ga-**

**Jaden: don't you dare say that**

**Akemi:*pulls jesse and jaden's ear* guys stop acting like little kids and next time DON'T INTERRUPT ME!**

**Jaden & Jesse: 0_0" H-Hai!**

**Akemi: now back to where we left off...;D**

* * *

**Yusei: **kiss me 'Jacky**'~**

**Jack: **Your scaring me YUSEI!

**Yusei leans in for a kiss but suddenly Jack pulled Yusei away and blush**

**Yusei: **whats wrong Jacky

**Jack: **Yusei your better then this!

**Yusei:**/Wh-what is he talking about?! and what am I doing? I can't control it! YAMI!/

**Jack:** I mean we friends right?

**Yusei:*pushes Jack in the wall* **Idiot! Is that what we will ever be!? idiot!

**Jack: **yusei...Why are you doing this for?..

**Yusei:**...well...

**Jack: **wait I know this must be a Prank right where are the hidden camera's huh?

**Yusei: **Jack!

**Jack: **wh-what is it? o_o"!

**Yusei:** remember when you saved my life back in that duel with Kallen(kiryu) but when he turn bad!

**Jack:** um...?***remembering***

**[Flashback time](sorry if you don't like it! XD)**

**Reminder: (this is not a real scene in yugioh 5d's it fake this is Fanfiction I think you should know by Now)**

**Kallen: I summon Hunderd Eyes Dragon To attack Yusei's Stardust Dragon!**

**[Attacks Yusei's Stardust Dragon]**

**Yusei:*Falls in the cliff* ahhh!/Someone help me!/**

**Jack:*Catches yusei's Hand* Yusei..I..Got you!**

**Yusei:/J-Jack! he came back! for me../**

**Jack:*pulls Yusei up* you ok yusei?**

**Yusei:*blushes* um..Yeah!**

**Jack: whoa that was a close one am I right Yusei?..Yusei?**

**Yusei: Th-ank You Jack I owe you one!**

**Jack:..! um..Its no problem now lets get back to that duel!*Smilies***

**Yusei:*Blushes and Smiles* Yeah!/Jack Has a beautyful smile..I'm so Happy/**

**[End of Flashback]**

**Jack: **so you owe me one so what?

**Yusei:** Can't YOU SEE YOU IDIOT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! Man your slow!

**Jack:***hearts beat* I thought you liked Akiza I mean you guys always hangout and It makes me feel weird inside...*blushes*

**Yusei:** were you Jealous of Aki?!

**Jack:** well Maybe...

**Yusei:** Jack I love you!

**Jack:** Hey not here what if someone hears us or worse a teacher come in and-!

**Yusei Kiss Jack to Shut that boy mouth someone pass me some of that tape! I mean oh I said it free State everyoneXD**

**Jack: **Yu-Yusei You just...!

**Yusei: **I wanted my First Kiss to be with you Jack!

**Jack: **hey what happened to Jacky

**Yusei:** what it turned you on or something?

**Jack:** if it turned me on I would do this!*Hugs Yusei*

**Yusei:** um..Jack..I don't think we can-

**Jack kisses Yusei then kiss Yusei's neck and Yusei moaned queitly But then(da, da, da!)**

**Crow:** hey Yusei I got that manga you wanted-!

**Both moved away from eachother and blushed**

**Yusei:**/Shoot and just when thinks were get good/

**Jack:/I** can't believe we almost did it...I'M SO HAPPY!/

**Crow:** N-no Yo-You can continue I'll just be on m-my way so do-don't mind me I'll ju-just go see yeah l-l-later Y-y-yusei*Runs off*

**Jack:** well look at the time!

**Yusei:** Jack you don't have a watch..-_-'

**Jack:** well then its time for me to get a watch goodnight!

**Yusei:/**how will I face my friend now that crow saw that**/**

**Jack:**/Yusei I am sorry I got carried away..man I am such an idiot!/*Hits himself in the wall* Idiot!

**Yusei:** J-Jack? what the heck are you doing?

**Next Day in School**

**Yusei: **Oh no what will I do now?

**Crow:** hey Yusei

**Yusei: **Cr-Crow...Um about last night..um

**Crow: **what about last night?***whispers* **Don't worry I won't tell anyone especially aki**  
**

**Yusei:**/what a relief/*sigh* thanks crow

**Crow: **see yeah in class

**Yusei: **glad things are back to-

**Jaden bumps into Yusei**

**Yusei: **Jaden why are you running?

**Jaden: **sorry I just-

**Jesse:** Jaden where are you going?

**Jaden: **oh Cr** bye Yusei

**Jesse: **why is he avoiding me?

* * *

**Akemi: now find out why is jay avoiding Jes.**

**Jesse: stop giving everyone NICKNAMES!**

**Yusei: and why did you have to tell everyone the same piece of-**

**Jack: *covers Yusei's mouth* YYYUUUSSSEII! Not in from of the Camera**

**Crow: So Plz Review**

**Jack: who the hey are you?**

**Crow: its me jack we were in a band together**

**Jack: I was in a BAND!**

**Yusei: lets just end this before we start talking like L.K**

**Jack: Yusei**

**Yusei: Jack **

**Jack: ok**

**Akemi: Just Plz Plz REVIEW!**

**P.S.: Please don't get mad if I use L.K's Joke remember this is only for fun and show's I like L.K's Abridged series and keep bad comments to yourself! ok so plz review**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Problem

**Akemi: Akemi is back! and ready for more Yugioh Lovers**

**Jaden: oh hey yeah!**

**Crow: so we hope you enjoy this story**

**Jack: Yusei! the weird-looking elf came back I think he's looking for your gold**

**Yusei: jack only the magic tooth fairy does that**

**Akemi: you believe in the tooth fair..**

**Yusei: no!...**

**Akemi: ok this is awkward now lets continue**

* * *

**Back to where we stopped**

**Jesse:** why is he avoiding me?

**Yusei: **hey Jesse whats going on with Jaden?

**Jesse:** I don't know ever since this morning his been acting strange

**Yusei: **did something happen last night?

**Jesse:*blushes* **N-No! nothing happened...nothing at all

**Yusei: **you sure?...-_-"

**Jesse: **any how i have to get to class..B-bye!

**Yusei: **that was weird...?

**Crow: **hey Yusei its time for class let's go

**Yusei: **right

**_In the_ Classroom:**

**Teacher: ** Ok today we will learn about history that has nothing to do with card games now on to important thing..

**Jesse:**/Why is Jaden avoiding me? did I do something wrong?/

**Teacher: **and Blah Blah

**Jesse:**/ why am I getting so frustrated about this its driving me nuts!/

**Teacher: **Blah Blah and More Blah

**Yami:**/ you know I could skip class and tell Yugi to meet in the closet for extreme make out!/

**Yuma:**/ Why do I have the same hair as Yusei is he my grandpa or something*gasp* Does that mean he's married to Aki...eww also theirs a weird kid name Rei and he has a dark self name Vector does this mean Jack is he's father or grandpa?...that will be weird because that mean Jack is Straight! :)/

**Jaden:**/I should probably tell Jesse why I am runaway from him../

**Sees Jesse hitting himself in the desk**

**Jaden:**/Or not.../

**Teacher: **still Blah and remember to Blah blah yourself in school and Blah

**Yusei:**/what am I suppose to do I mean what if my friend figure out they will hate me especially Aki!/

**Jack:**/...I LIKE PIE!.../

**Teacher: **and that's the end of history we will never speak of again now is there any more questions

**Yami:***raise hand* Yeah why are we in school again?

**Teacher: **I..Don't..know exactly

**Yugi:** And why are we in a school when they don't involve card games?

**Teacher:** well um..

**Yuma: **and Are you related to Lady Gaga?

**Teacher:**...who?

_**School Bell**** Rings**_

**Teacher: **Oh thank goodness, you can all go to your next class

**Jesse: **Jaden meet in the roof during 6th period

**Jaden:**?okay?

**Akiza:** Hey Yusei

**Kallen:** Hello Yusei~

**Yusei:***sigh* hello Kallen

**Crow:** Yusei in lunch there giving out free Ice Cream

**Yusei: **To the cafeteria!

**Akiza: **whats up with Yusei?

**Kallen:** Something fishy is going on

**Teacher:** sorry that's my lunch Tuna! TUNA!

**Kallen:** okay lets investigate

**Akiza: **yes we have to find out what wrong with Yusei

**Jack: **That is none of your business Akiza and Kallen.../Their working together..Eww gross!/*walks away*

**Akiza: **okay now I am really concern

**Kallen:** look woman lets just go to eat lunch

**Akiza: **Men and their Appetite

* * *

**Akemi: and that's how far I can go**

**Akiza: I'm still mad about last story..Really mad...*Evil Grin***

**Akemi: um..whats with that hammer your holding?**

**Akiza: oh its nothing...*holds up hammer***

**Jaden: hey Akemi we got those fanservice you wanted**

**Akemi: really*walks to Jaden***

**Akiza:*hits floor* Darn it Missed!**

**Yusei: and you wonder why I don't go out with you**

**Yami: seriously why do we go to school*looks at Akemi*\**

**Yusei: Akemi tell us why?**

**Yugi: Yeah Akemi why do we go to school?**

**Yuma: well Akemi?**

**Akemi: you go to school because...REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jaden's Secret

**Akemi: Akemi here and Today is my 14th birthday so Its Going to be Awesome**

**Kaiba: hey Stupid in Pink Why Have you only told them about me AND JOEY IN ONE CHAPTER?!**

**Akemi: !/Stupid in Pink?/**

**Kaiba: and If your gonna tell a story about us at least say something about drama not some lovey dovey messed up story**

**Mokuba: Seto?!**

**Kaiba: Shut Up Mokuba Mommy and Daddy are talking and another thing- 0_0"**

**Akemi(DarkSide): What the F*** is wrong with you? Now let me ask you something..**

**Yugi:*face Palm* not again...**

**Yami: it not my fault I unleashed a dark spirit and it took over Akemi-san Body**

**Akemi(darkside): Now why are you all always interrupt me when I am talking to the veiwers? and why do you complain to me about my life style and for the record I was going to tell them more about you and add some**

**Jaden: Akemi-san your suppose to be mad not bring spoilers!**

**Akemi(dark side): what did you say?...**

**Jaden: No-nothing 0-0"**

**Fuya: Akemi Stop now!**

**Akemi: Fuya-Kun? what are you doing here?!**

**Fuya: is their something wrong?~**

**Yami:*cough* Akemi?*looks at viewers***

**Akemi: um? just start the story forget what happened...*blushes*...**

* * *

**At the roof**

**Jaden: **/Jesse isn't here?/

**Sudden Someone covered his eyes**

**Jaden:** Let go!

**Jesse: **chill its only me*close door*

**Jaden: **Jesse?..

**Jesse: **now about my question why are you avoiding me?

**Jaden: **huh?/Shot he figure out../ I don't know what your talking about?

**Jesse: **yes you do

**Jesse leans in closer to Jaden...(XD!)**

**Jaden: **! Umm..Jesse? what are you doing?

**Jesse: **huh? why am I making you nerves?

**Jaden:** N-no its just it to hot in here so we should leave

**Jesse:** jaden were outside and it windy...?/what is wrong with him?...wait a minute../

**Jaden:** I need to go so let go of m-!

**Jesse Kiss Jaden's Cheek and Jaden Blushed so hard..**

**Jesse: **Jaden I knew it!

**Jaden:**..*Blushes* Jesse...

**Jesse: **you really do..

**Jaden:**/Oh no he know that I../

**Jesse: **...Not like Me too close to you so sorry

**Jaden:**..Wha-what?

**Jesse:** its true well I'm sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable

**Jaden: **/Why do I feel so sad../

**Jesse: **Jaden?

**Jaden: **are you really that stupid?

**Jesse: **huh?

**Jaden: **you don't get what I was Ignoring you..

**Jesse: **so you were ignoring me? hm?*smirks*

**Jaden: **huh?/No way he../ you tricked me!

**Jesse: **hey it was worth it..

**Jaden:** so when you kissed me in my cheek you were..

**Jesse:** yeah I was Joking sorry.. Are you mad at me?

**Jaden:** actually I was hoping for something more..

**Jesse:** more?!

**Jaden:** Maybe a...Kiss

**Jesse: **...okay..

**Jesse kissed Jaden's Cheek again**

**Jaden: **no not like that

**Jesse: **oh you mean...*blushes*

**Jaden: **yes but don't hold back

**Jesse: **Jaden.../He's so cute when he is trying to seduce me!/

**Jesse Kiss Jaden...Then Jaden Passionate Kissed back, then Jesse Kiss Jaden in the neck**

**Jaden: ***pulls back* wait we can't jesse- ah!

**Jesse:** No one is here..

**Jaden:** Stop we can do it later our cabin..ahh!

**Jesse: **jaden*out of breathe*

**Jaden: ***out of breathe*..w-well were gonna be late for class so um..by-bye see you at class..*blushes*/what is wrong with me?! we almost did it and in school!/

**Jaden leaves**

**Jesse:** /did I just almost...Did we just almost had...Man I don't want to be like YAMI! a pervert... I bet Jaden's made../

**Yami:** Everyone want to be me especially my fan-girls instead they want me..

**Jesse:** how did you get up here

**Yami:** well I was dueling someone and boom! I was Flying here but I didn't lose

**Jesse:** ...Of Course you didn't..

**Yami:** and I saw everything...like wow...that was...not fun you lost it so you suck

**Jesse:** And you force Yugi to do things you Perverted Pharaoh

**Yami:** yeah lame come back ever

**Akiza:** both of you need to shut the !$% up!

**Jesse:** Aki did you hear all this

**Akiza:** oh no of course not

**Jesse:** good cause-

**Akiza:** I saw and Heard everything and serious go for the goal NEXT TIME!

**Jesse: **their won't be a next time

**Akiza: **well that sucks so why don't you go to Jaden and tell him your feelings Jes.

**Jesse:** your right, And my name isn't Jes its Jesse

**Akiza:** well I call you Jes, now go Jes before our story chapter ends

**Jesse:** Okay but I think its over until the next one

**Akiza:** ...

**Jesse: **...Aki?..

**Akiza:** Sh-

**Yugi:** Aki Not in front of My Dashing good looks..Seriously!

**Aki:** where did you come from?

**Yami: **...I..don't..Know exactly

**Yugi: **well this is even weird when they made the Next season of Pokémon

**Yami:** so um..Yugi..um..wanna Make-Out?

**Yugi:** ...Okay

**Aki:** /Finally so Fanservice/ um.. Guys I'm Not going to hide behind the door listening to every conversation and Sound you are going to make in school...again..

**Yami:** wait didn't you had to find out what wrong with Yusei and Jack?

**Aki:** Dang it I forgot why am I such A unfocused person*runs off*

**Yami:** hm...*pulls out wipe cream* Ready?

**Yugi:** ha..ha../Someone help me/

* * *

**Akemi: sorry If this is making you all excited**

**Fuya: your making me excited**

**Akemi: ...but don't worry I'll keeping going **

**Fuya: You can keep me up all the time**

**Akemi: ...I'll make the next chapter as fast as I can If I can Think XP**

**Fuya: You can make me fast**

**Akemi: Fuya-Kun what the heck?!**

**Fuya: what your just so cute when I make you Mad**

**Akemi: Sh-shut up! Now please I'm busy ending a story**

**Yami: Akemi stop flirting with Fuya/Nelson/Sparrow/Annoying/Super creepy/Pervert...I mean really if your going to flirt with someone he has to be Handsome like me for example..**

**Yugi: YAMI!?**

**Yami: your right yugi I should say her Boyfriend if you had one eh?**

**Akemi: -_-" your kidding me right?**

**Yami: that's why you don't have a boyfriend? eh?**

**Akemi: Just review and sorry for this misbehavior I mean seriously..**


	10. Chapter 10: An UnRevealed Secret

**Akemi: hello Viewers I made another one fast as bonus from my Birthday**

**Fuya: Why am I here again?**

**Akemi: ask Leah**

**Leah: Because We want to and cause you just want to follow Akemi**

**Akemi: Leah-Chan! oh and one thing in this story Leah-Chan and Kara-Kun are going to be part of this story their from Leahtheredpearlvoice**

**Leah: Yup! =^u^=**

**Kara: Lets get started with the story**

**Akemi: okay enjoy the next chapter of Yugioh Lovers**

* * *

**The Next Day In 3rd Period  
**

**Teacher: **and that's why you should get laid

**Leah: **what does this has to do with Card-

**Kara: **Shh! I'm learning sooo much~

**Leah: ***Water Drops* of course you are

**Akiza: ***whispers* hey you two I have something you two need to do

**Leah: **what's in it for us?

**Akiza: **I don't know, what do you want?

**Kara: **I want a you to do our homework for a month

**Akiza: **we don't even have homework!?

**Kara: **I know I just really want to say that

**Akiza: **how about I give you guys fanservice?

**Leah: **Fanservice?

**Akiza:** I can give you any picture with any couple you want even yourselves? *smirks*

**Leah&Kara:** ...*smirks*..Deal!

**Akiza:** okay During lunch find out what Yusei and Jack is up to!

**Leah:** got it

**Kara:** you can count on us!

**Yuma overheard their conversation**

**Yuma:** hey Astral did you hear that

**Astral:** yes very interesting

**Yuma:** should we warn Yusei

**Astral:** or we can observe and if something happens will distract them

**Tori:** Distract who?

**Yuma:** T-Tori? when did you get here?

**Tori:** we sit next to you in class..

**Yuma:** *laughs* haha! right I forgot about that

**Tori:** right? 0.0'

**At Lunch with Leah & Kara**

**Leah:** okay so we need to find out what Yusei and Jack are up too, but how?

**Kara:** Hey Yusei what's up!

**Leah:** *Face Palm* Why does she always do this to me?...

**Yusei:** oh hey you two is their something I can help you with?

**Kara:** yeah well can we sit next to you we are having an interview about Yusei Fudo life style

**Yusei:** what? why would you have-

**Leah:** its for the school newspaper

**Yusei:** okay what questions do you have?

**Kara:** okay what do you like to do for fun?

**Yusei:** um...Ride my Motorcycle...I guess

**Kara:** okay what shampoo are you using?

**Yusei:** um...Soap..

**Kara:** do you like Pocky?

**Yusei:** *blushes* huh?!

**Leah:** *whispers* Kara who is that a question for the...News?

**Kara:** *whispers* its not I just really want to mess with him?

**Leah:** we have another question..

**Yusei:** okay fine one more

**Leah:** um..do you Yusei Fudo have a crush on anyone?

**Yusei:** oh um..*Blushes*...well um...I...

**Leah:** and do you mind telling us who it is?

**Yusei:** well um...its...

**Jack:** I Get it you two are from Akiza aren't you

**Kara:** yeah..

**Leah:** Kara!

**Jack:** let me tell you something Yusei and I was going to keep this a secret but..

**Leah:** /This can't be../

**Kara:** /No F***ing way!../

**Jack:** me and Yusei was going to surprise Aki with a gift and Yusei was going to tell her something, right Yusei?

**Yusei:** ..Right?

**Leah & Kara:** /Seriously!, You got to be Kidding me?!/

**Lunch Bell rings**

**Jack:** Finally See yeah Yusei*walks away*

**Yusei:** S-sorry got to go now bye!*runs off*

**Afterschool in the Boys Cabins**

**Leah:** we can't be here what if the teacher finds out or the council or worse!-

**Kara:** man your annoying stop worrying to much

**Leah:** hey I am not annoying!

**hears Moaning and Voices**

**Yusei:** Ja-Jack Stop that!

**Kara:** was that Yusei?

**Leah:** no duh!, Yusei's in trouble

**Leah & Kara Climbs on to the window**

**Leah:** Kara do you see something?

**Kara:** Know that something interesting

**Leah:** huh? what are you-..*blushes*

**Leah & Kara sees Yusei and Jack Making out**

**Leah:** uh..um..*blushes*..so their

**Kara:** yup../*laughs* haha Yaoi!/

**Leah:** *fells off window* oh no! ahh!

**Kara:** Leah?!

**Yusei:** *opens door* hey are you okay?

**Leah:** um...Hi Yusei...ha...ha

**Jack:** what's going on here?

**Kara:** we were Spying on you because Aki was worried about you two

**Jack:** just tell her the truth

**Yusei:** for real?

**Jack:** besides we can't hide this forever that's not what friend do to each other

**Akiza:** I already know

**Yusei: **Ak-Akiza? what are you doing her?

**Akiza:** why did you tell me? I trusted you and know It seems you don't trust me

**Yusei:** its not like that Akiza its just I thought you would hate me and wouldn't accept it

**Akiza:** well I don't I Hate you So Much!

**Leah** **& Kara & Yusei & Jack:** ...!?

**Akiza runs off crying**

**Yusei:** this is my fault I should of told her

**Kara:** yeah...you should of..

**Leah:** and how is that helpful

**Kara:** it is true he didn't say anything to the girl

**Jack:** I have a headache I'm going to sleep

**Leah:** sorry Yusei

**Kara:** yeah sorry you weren't trust worthy

**Leah:** that's it time out chair for you

**Kara:** but I-

**Leah:** Now young lady

**Kara:** ..No need to be sassy with me

**Leah:** what was that?

**Kara:** Nothing, just nothing*Kara Tiptoes Away*

**Yusei:** have to get sleep *sighs* goodnight...

**Leah:** ...well lets go Kara-... YOU DITCHER!

* * *

**Akemi: that's all I got and Please Special Guest** **Leahtheredpearlvoice **

**Leah: hello and thank you Akemi for letting us be part of the Story**

**Kara: yeah Can we go now?**

**Akemi: why in a rush**

**Kara: I have Chores to do**

**Leah: yeah like making out with Black Mist**

**Kara: *whispers* that was suppose to be a secret!**

**Akemi: kay guys so please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Jesse's confession

**Akemi: hey Its me Akemi and I have an announcement I'll be starting school so I won't be making too much Stories but I'll try**

**Leah: and...**

**Akemi: oh yeah from now on Leah and Kara is going to be part of the story**

**Kara: that's right**

**Astral: interesting...how come you two want to be in the story all of sudden?**

**Leah: *blushes* B-because...um...I..um**

**Kara: *smirks* oh Astral you know I think your really cute**

**Astral: thank you?**

**Leah: Kara!...**

**Kara: and Astral I bet you have a lot of fan-girls huh?**

**Astral: I think so**

**Leah: ...Kara?!**

**Kara: and you know Leah's your number one *winks***

**Leah: *blushes* K-Kara! what is wrong with you?!**

**Astral: Thank you Leah-Chan**

**Leah:...Astral..*blushes***

***music***

**Akemi: okay lets stop this love fest it's giving me a headache**

**Kara: your just jealous!**

**Akemi: lets just start the chapter**

* * *

**During the night when Leah & Kara was spying on Yusei and Jack...**

**In Red Slifer Dorm/Jaden is in his cabin alone/**

**Jaden: **I can't believe Jesse and I almost*remembers*/Dang it, me and my hormones/

**Jesse: ***enters* Jaden...*remembers*...um...sorry...

**Jaden:** dude why are you sorry?

**Jesse:** I did something with intention and I guess your mad but Jaden..

**Jaden:** Yeah, Jesse?

**Jesse hugs Jaden really tight and said...**

**Jesse:** I love you, Jaden...

**Jaden:** !?Wh-what?

**Jesse: **that's the truth

**Jaden: **/Jesse loves me../

**Jesse:** Its okay if you don't feel the same, so I'll be going back to my cabin sorry for the bother

**Jaden: ***pulls Jesse's sleeve*...*whispers*...Don't go...please..

**Jesse:** did you say something Jaden?

**Jaden:** *punches Jesse* YOU F*****G IDIOT!

**Jesse:** what was that for?

**Jaden:** it's all your fault

**Jesse:** hey I didn't do anything!

**Jaden:** yes...you did...*tears fall*

**Jesse:** Jaden...!

**Jaden:** when I look at you I get so nervous, when I hear you my heart pounds and

when I touch you I just can't breathe and you want to know, why Jesse ?

**Jesse: **Jaden...

**Jaden:** Because I feel in love with you and I hide it so I don't look pathetic in front on you

**Jesse:** Jaden, you don't have to lie...

**Jaden:** I not lyin' I love you'

**Jesse:** then why did you push me away

**Jaden:** it was embarrassing

**Jesse:** prove to me that you love me

**Jaden:** fine..

**Jaden Passionate kiss Jesse**

**Jaden:** Jesse, I love you so love me too!

**Jesse:** !...hai. But first..

**Jesse push Jaden down in the bed**

**Jesse:** First lets continue what we almost did in the roof

**Jaden:** *blushes* you are so embarrassing!*Covers face*

**Jesse:** let me see your face

**Jaden:** first turn off the lights

**Jesse:** but why?

**Jaden:** Just do it

**Jesse:** gladly

**Jesse kiss Jaden's neck**

**Jaden:** *Surprised* N-Not that I mean the lights*blushes*

**Jesse:** you said do it so I did

**Jaden:** don't play with me man!

**Jesse:** okay sorry I'll turn off the lights*turns off lights*

**Jesse continues kiss Jaden in the neck and Jaden kiss Jesse, **

**Jesse kiss back and they both embraced each other that night**

* * *

**In the morning in Class**

**Teacher: **today students is your last day of school so you may discuss with your classmate

while I read a Shoujo Manga *reads* oh he's good

**Akiza:** Yusei I have something to say

**Yusei:** A-Aki?! where did you come from?

**Akiza:** I'm in the same class as you

**Yusei:** oh right

**Akiza:** and I'm sorry for what I said yesterday I'm glad you and

Jack are together but you know you should have told me the truth in the first place instead of lying

**Yusei:** thank you Akiza for accepting us and being a great friend

**Akiza:** *lightly punch Yusei's arm* yeah we'll you're welcome, see yeah later

**Yusei:** /I can't believe its summer/*walks to Yugi & the others*

**Yugi:** wow it felt like we were in school for a week

**Yami:** Yugi do you want to stay in school

**Yugi:** no...?

**Yami:** then quit acting like a bookworm schools over which means no school anymore

**Yusei:** it's either that or you can go to college

**Yuma:** I'm just glad we can finally relax that nothing weird will happen

**Jaden:** *Smiles* Hey guys, how are yeah *Sparkles in the background*

**Yuma & Yusei & Yugi & Yami:** 0_o'...good...

**Jaden:** That's great to hear *smiles with sparkles*

**Yusei:** *grab Jaden's arm* are you okay? and what the heck is wrong with you?

**Jaden:** ^u^" what are you talking about?

**Yugi:** your just to happy and its freaking us out cause..

**Yuma:** you never smile with a sparkly background

**Jaden:** well um...

**Astral:** Jaden is in love

**Jaden:** huh? astral!?

**Yuma:** *teases* so someone's in love!^3

**Yami:** who would love someone as annoying and clumsy as Jaden

**Jesse:** hey Jaden*hugs Jaden*

**Yugi:** hey Jesse what are you doing here?

**Jesse:** did you tell them?

**Jaden:** *blushes* umm...no...but they might freak out

**Yusei:** about what?

**Jesse:** me and Jaden are together*kiss Jaden's forehead*

**All:** ...Okay..

**Jaden:** you're not freaking out?

**Yugi:** why should I'm with Yami

**Yuma:** and I'm with Shark

**Yusei:** I'm sort of dating Jack *blushes*

**Yugi:** and even if were not all homo we wouldn't care and if this is what you want we won't judge

**Yuma:** but whatever School's over today so lets all make memories this Summer! ready guys Kattobingu!

**Yusei:** lets rev it up!

**Jaden:** let's get our game on

**Yami:** Its time to get 7up

**Yugi:** really

**Yuma:** I just wet myself

**Yusei:** things are never going to change is it? -_-"

**Jaden:** I'm afraid so bro..-_-"

* * *

**Akemi: okay that's was great but it's not the end**

**Leah: hey were not even in this!**

**Akemi: I know you two are coming In the next chapter**

**Kara: I don't believe it**

**Akemi: well believe it**

**Kara: no Jaden has too many sparkle on him**

**Akemi: why do you choose to focus on that**

**Kara: I don't know**

**Akemi: anyways please review me if you want to know what happens next...REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: We're back home

**Akemi: hey I back and got news in this story Leah and Kara will be a part of a character...**

**Leah: your forgetting something**

**Akemi: oh yeah Now I'm being in this story, its gonna be fun!**

**Jaden: and haters can go home**

**Akemi: Jay? what are you doing?**

**Jaden: I'm just saying...but I'm serious:)**

**Akemi & Leah: 0_0**

**Kara: maybe we should start**

**Akemi: yeah we should(LOL~)XD**

* * *

**With the Yugioh Team(Their sailing back to Japan)**

**(Reminder: they were in duel academy in an Island I think you can understand)**

**Yugi: so now that schools over its time to head back to grandpa's place**

**Yami: I guess so**

**Yugi: what do I tell grandpa? If he figure out that your my boyfriend he'll never forgive me**

**(Yami hugs Yugi)**

**Yami: Yugi that will never happen and if it does I'll never leave you no matter what because I love you**

**Yugi: oh Yami, I love you too**

**(Yami kiss Yugi)**

**Jaden: Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick**

**Jesse: next time don't eat to much of that shrimp before we left**

**Jaden: nah I'm talkin' about Yugi and Yami getting so lovey-dovey...Ha! too much affection**

**Jesse: But Jaden are we Lovers?**

**Jaden: *blushes* yeah but we don't do things in public**

**Jesse: what sort of things, Hm?~**

**(Jesse kiss Jaden's cheek)**

**Jaden: Jesse not in public..*blushes***

**Jesse: I can't help it your just too cute**

**Leah: aww the love-birds are flirting with each other**

**Kara: you know I miss him so much**

**Leah: Kara um...I know its been a while but he said he was going to talk to astral**

**Kara: I know but...**

**(Plot twist!) **

**Yusei: um...guys were here**

**Jack: whoa this place is a dump**

**Yusei: Jack that's our home**

**Jack: I mean...um wow this place is a Awesome dump**

**Yuma: I wonder where did everyone go?**

**(Hear explosion)**

**Jaden: whoa did ya here that?**

**Yugi: yeah sounds like someone is dueling**

**Yusei: lets go check it out**

**(Runs to the sound)**

**Yugi: hey guys look**

**?: I put my card face down and end my turn**

**Life Points: 250**

**Yami: he has a 250 life points...how weak**

**Jaden: homies I can't see his face **

**Yusei: he's wearing a mask and a cape**

**Alexis: I summon Snow dragon**

**Life Points: 1000**

**Snow Dragon: Attack: 1400 Defense: 900**

**Alexis: Attack Snow dragon destroy his life points and end this duel**

**?: Not so fast I activate my card I Face down and summon Light Magician in defense mode**

******Light Magician: Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100**

******Life Points: 250 - 100 = 150**

******Alexis: you just got lucky**

******?: its not over yet I activate my spell card called Angel's heart with this card it increase my Attack and Defense to 500**

******Light magician: Attack: 3000 Defense: 2600**

******?: now Light magician attack Her life points directly**

******Alexis Life points is 1000 down to 600**

******Yami: this guy has a Light magician **

******Yugi: and we have a Dark magician**

******?: I'm not done yet I draw and Activate Light Magician's Charm this card make the Opponents monster into defense or attack and since your monster is in Attack mode its now in defense and my Attack increase to 200**

******Light Magician: (Attack) 3200**

******?: Now attack Alexis Life Points**

******Alexis Life points: 600 down to 0**

******Yuma: wow what a duel?**

******Jaden: Yo buddy!**

******Leah: he never learns does he**

******Kara: Sadly yes...**

******?: can I help you?**

******Jaden: I'm Jaden Yuki and I challenge you to a duel! but first who are you?**

******takes off mask and cape**

******Everyone: 0_0**

******A girl with Light Pink hair and Green eyes girl was the Mysterious Person with the mask**

******Akemi: hello my name is Akemi Fujioka its nice to meet you**

******Jaden: Y-Your a G-Girl?! 0_o**

******Akemi: excuse me?**

******Jesse:*cover Jaden's mouth* he meant to say um this afternoon see yeah**

******Akemi: okay...but*stares at Yami*...huh?**

******Yami: why is she looking at me?**

******Yugi: maybe because off you millennium Item**

******Yami: the puzzle?**

******Yugi: oh here she come at normal**

******Akemi: hello you must be Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi**

******Yami: how do you know that?**

******Akemi: are you kidding your my hero and the reason I want to duel**

******Yugi: so your a fan or something?**

******Akemi: you can say that...and you have a PUZZLE?!**

******Yugi: yeah and**

******Akemi: I have one too its called the Millennium Earrings**

******Yami: but that would mean that she's from...**

******Yugi: Yami hold on*Whispers* maybe she doesn't know yet**

******Yami: yes but what if she's you know the queen**

******Yugi:...0_0...*laughs* Haha! theirs no way your just acting silly now and besides you don't have a sister**

******Yami: A-A SISTER!?**

******Yugi: Yami please..**

******Akemi: what are you two whispering about?**

******Jaden: so how about that duel?**

******Akemi: okay your on**

******Leah: I didn't see this coming**

******Kara: neither did I..**

******A Boy running out of breathe calling out "AKEMI!"**

******Akemi:...Huh? Fuya?**

******Jaden: what the heck is a Fuya?**

******Fuya: their you are.. where were you?**

******Akemi: hangin'**

******Fuya: don't hangin' me? your late!**

******Yusei: late for what?**

******Akemi: I don't wanna go!**

******Yuma: Nelson?!**

******Everyone: Nelson?!**

******Fuya: Yuma? hey your back and you too shark?**

******Yuma: so are you still doing your character Sparrow?**

******Fuya: Shh! that was suppose to be a secret**

******Astral: Yuma what's going on?**

******Yuma: Astral?! your awake**

******Leah: H-Hi Astral...**

******Astral: hello**

******Kara: Leah..*smirks* what's wrong cat bite your tongue**

******Leah: NO!**

******Kara: good because you need... wink, wink,...wink**

******Leah: *blushes* KARA!?**

******Akemi: you two know each other**

******Yuma: yeah we use to duel together once**

******Akemi: so your name is nelson huh?**

******Fuya: uh...well I prefer if you call me Fuya not nelson**

******Yuma: okay Nelson, I won't call you nelson, Nelson **

******Fuya: stop calling me that! and Akemi-Chan we have to go for the big production**

******Yusei: Production? for what?**

******Akemi: I'm working with Fuya-San in he's show...*sighs* I'm his sidekick**

******Shark: that's so pathetic!**

******Yuma: bad shark *Hits his head***

******Shark: Jeez I was just a joke!**

******Yuma: and it wasn't funny*laughs***

******Akemi: I gotta go before Fuya-san gets all Nagy**

******Fuya: I'm not Nagy I just get upset that's all**

******Akemi: yeah well you ya later Judai-Kun and I hope I can duel you too Yugi-San**

******(Akemi runs off with Fuya)**

******Jaden: Judai-Kun?**

******Yugi: Yugi-San?!**

******Yuma: I gonna follow them and see what happens in the shoot**

******Yusei: I'm going to how about you Yugi and Jaden?**

******Jaden: I'm digin' it!**

******Jack: Jaden no one understands your English**

******Yugi: Sorry I have something to do first**

******Yuma: okay see yeah later**

******(They leave to go follow Akemi)**

******Yami: are you really going to tell him?**

******Yugi:...Yeah...I am going to tell grandpa about you and that I love you!**

* * *

**Akemi: wasn't that great okay so please**

**Leah: R**

**Kara: E**

**Akemi: V **

**Leah: I**

**Kara: E**

**Akemi: W, what's that spell?**

**All: REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tv Production

**Akemi: hey it akemi here and Its time to see what happens in my TV show**

**Fuya: excuse me, our TV show**

**Akemi: -_-" lets just get to the story**

* * *

**At the TV Studio**

**Yuma: **I wonder if Nel- I mean Fuya is here?

**Yusei: **I can not believe we're doing this

**Leah: **I know and we could have been doing something fun today

**Kara:** hey I'm just following maybe something interesting might happen

**Sparrow: **Galaxy Queen let her go!

**Jaden: **hey its Nelson I mean Fuya I mean Sparrow

**Galaxy Queen: **Sparrow you will never win, just give up and don't forget to say goodbye to Maiden

**A girl with pink hair, green eyes, same outfit as sparrow but in pink-red and her mask is a red-rose butterfly it...was Akemi!**

**Maiden: **Sparrow, just run it's a trap!

**Sparrow: **Maiden

**Galaxy-Queen: **so what's it going to be sparrow? you give up yet?

**Sparrow: **I give up...

**Maiden: **Sparrow...you can't!

**Galaxy-Queen: **Now say good-bye too your maiden!

**Sparrow: **but first D.D Esper Star Sparrow grab Maiden away from Galaxy-Queen

**Lets call him Star Sparrow Rushed in a snatched Maiden**

**Galaxy-Queen: **that's impossible

**Sparrow: **game over Galaxy-Queen I beat you

**Galaxy-Queen: **this isn't over I will return soon just you wait Sparrow

**Galaxy-Queen disappear with a cloud of smoke evil-laughing**

**Sparrow: **Maiden are you alright?

**Maiden: **You-you-you IDIOT*hits sparrows head*

**Sparrow: **hey what was that for-!

**Maiden: ***Crying* sparrow you didn't think I would worry...about you! and if you got hurt I don't know what i'll-!

**Sparrow: ***hugs Maiden* Its okay maiden I'm right here I would never leave you ever!. I promise..

**Maiden: **Sparrow...

**Sparrow: **Maiden...*leans*

**Maiden closes her eyes and Sparrow leans in even closer then-**

**Director: **CUT! that's a wrap!

**Yuma & Jaden:** 0_0" what the heck just happened?!

**Yusei: **its an act Akemi-san and Fuya-kun were going to kiss as characters and they cut it so they didn't kiss yet..

**Yuma: **what do you mean 'Yet'?

**Director:** Akemi and Fuya tomorrow will be the kiss scene so be prepared for tomorrow and Akemi try to be here on time

**Fuya: **yes sir

**Akemi: **whatever

**Leah:** wow so Akemi-Chan is Maiden from Fuya's show

**Kara:** Akemi-chan?! what the heck you call her that?

**Leah:** because it suits her

**Kara:** you know what we haven't introduce our selves so let's go!

**Leah:** wait Kara! what is wrong with you your like a dog you can never stop jumping around and never listen*runs after kara*

**Akemi:** Fuya that was a little forward wasn't it

**Fuya:** what do you mean?

**Akemi:** I mean when you hugged me it's like you actually meant it? *smirks*

**Fuya:** *blushes* uh that was acting!

**Akemi:** yeah sure it was..

**Leah:** hello akemi-chan..

**Akemi:** !huh! oh you're the two girls with the protagonist right?

**Leah:** yes and we haven't introduced ourselves my name is Leah its nice to meet you

**Kara:** Yo, my names Kara pleasure to meet you

**Leah:** Kara!

**Kara:** what its a pleasure to meet her what's wrong with that?

**Leah:** well...

**Akemi:** Girls please its okay, so if your Leah and Kara then you must be Leah-Chan and Kara-Kun?

**Leah** **&** **Kara:** ...-_-''(so we have nicknames? huh?)

**Fuya:** oh yeah and my name is Fuya Okudaira

**Leah:** nice to meet you

**Kara:** so are you two dating or something?

**Akemi(drinking soda):** ...*splits drink* w-what?

**Leah:** Kara?! why are you so rude

**Kara:** I'm just curious

**Fuya:** *blushes* well actually were not..

**Leah:** oh...well it looked like in the stage

**Akemi:** *sticks tongue out* that was just acting

**Kara:** well then I'm glad we all are friends now, and-

**Jaden:** *runs* Akemi can we have our duel now!

**Akemi:** ...wow I didn't know he could run like that

**Fuya:** Akemi please..

**Jaden:** about our duel!

**Akemi:** you now, my shoot is over so I'm free now

**Jaden:** Yes!

**Fuya:** akemi what about our interview

**Akemi:** don't worry I'll be there it's only about in 3 hours I'll be there by then so see yeah*runs* lets go jaden

**Jaden:** yeah this is gonna be fun

**Fuya:** *sighs* bye...Akemi

**Leah** **&** **Kara:** *smirking* Mhm~...

**Fuya:** *blushes* eh!? haha WILL BACK TO WORK!

**Yusei:** okay I'm lost

**Yuma:** I'm all was lots

**In the Game Shop**

**Yami:** yugi I don't know about this

**Yugi: **come on yami we have to and if we don't it's like I'm lying to grandpa

**Yami:** yes but-

**Yugi: ***kisses Yami* But nothing we lovers and I want grandpa to know

**Yami: **alright yugi you win

**Grandpa: **oh yugi you came back

**Yugi: **hey grandpa

**Grandpa: **and Yami still act like a jerk huh?

**Yami:** the best!

**Yugi: ***whispers* not really he's been a nice guy actually

**Grandpa: ***whisper back* oh really?...

**Yami: **yugi what are you two whispering about*tickle yugi*

**Yugi: ***laughs* S-Stop it! hahaha!

**Yami: **after you tell me!~

**Grandpa:** okay you two break it up!

**All of a sudden Yami kisses Yugi in front of Grandpa(GO YAMI! WOOHOO!)**

**Grandpa: **0_0 uh...

**Yugi: **Y-Yami! why did you do that?!

**Yami:** you want to tell him that we lovers and we've been doing disgraceful things like...

**Yugi:** Yami!

**Grandpa: **so you've been dating this guy for how long!

**Yugi: **ever since we came to duel academy I fell in love with him from the beginning, solving the puzzle was the best thing that happened to me

**Grandpa:** I will not allow you two to be together!

**Yugi:** Grandpa, I love him

**Grandpa: ***grabs yugi's arm* NO! their guy will hurt you and eat you up

**Yugi: **But I want to be eaten! AND YAMI WON'T HURT ME HE LOVES ME!

**Yami:** its true Yugi's Grandpa I love yugi and I'll never leave him

**Grandpa: **I think its time you leave

**Yami:** *sigh*...(Yugi I'll come back for you)

**Yugi:** (how Yami? I don't want you to leave me again..)

**Outside the Studio Production**

**Jaden:** Okay Akemi its time to get our game on

**Akemi:** Gay!

**Jaden:** Shut-up

**Akemi:** fine then

**Both:** Lets Duel!

* * *

**Akemi: that jerk!**

**Yugi: he's an old man**

**Akemi: that old man jerk!(lol)**

**Yami: that was sad**

**Akemi: hey Yami**

**Yami: what?**

**Akemi: shut up! and you haven't read more it's not over until I say so**

**Jaden: Yeah will be chillin' in the duel challenge B******

**Akemi: 0_0...Please ignore Jaden's stupidity and please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dueling before Interviews

**Akemi: hey I'm back**

**Jaden: can we just get started our duel is on now**

**Akemi: okay fine but you know so is my show with sparrow**

**Fuya: oh yeah that's right**

**Yusei: its time for you to smooch it up**

**Fuya & Akemi: *blushes* SHUT UP, YUSEI!**

* * *

**Back where we left off**

**Jaden & Akemi: **Lets DUEL!

**Akemi:** I summon Swift Elf Guardian

**Swift Elf Guardian (Attack): **1800 ** (Defense): **1600

**Akemi: **And since Swift Elf is in the field I can increase my monsters attack points by 500

**Swift Elf(Attack): **1800 + 500 = 2300

**Akemi:** I put two cards face-down and end my turn, your move!

**Jaden:** I summon Elemental Hero Neos

**Elemental Hero Neos(Attack):** 2500 ** (Defense): **2000

**Jaden:** Elemental Hero Neos Attack Swift Elf Guardian!

**Akemi's Life Points:** 4500 - 2500

**Jaden:** End my turn

**Akemi: **I activate my spell card called Kiss of an angel it gives a kiss to the male monster and it only activate when a male monster attacks and is controlled by Swift Elf's beauty so you know what that means...

**Swift Elf Kisses Elemental Neos**

**Jaden: ***blushes* =0_0= I didn't see that coming

**Akemi: **so now Neos is mine for the taking

**Jaden: **Hey! my Neos!

**Akemi:** Now Swift Elf attack Jaden with Legendary Sword!

**Swift Elf Attacks Jaden**

**Jaden life points: ** 2500 - 2300 = 200 - 4000 = 3800

**Akemi: **I end my turn

**Jaden: **/I have to fight fire with fire then/I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

**Burstinatrix(Attack): **1200** (defense): **800

**Jaden:** and since I have a female my Neos is back in my side then I put one card face-down

**Akemi:** *laugh* wow I didn't think you were this stupid

**Jaden:** WHAT!?

**Akemi:** Don't you remember I have one face-down in the field and guess what?...I'm gonna use it

**Jaden:** uh..

**Akemi:** I activate the card...And Synchro Summon Heaven Dragon

**Heaven Dragon(Attack):** 2600 **(Defense):** 3000

**Akemi:** and you know you should have just used that spell card in the field

**Jaden:** How do you know that?!

**Akemi:** I was right!? Yes! this is gonna be so much fun face Judai-Senpai in the field is just so cool!

**Jaden:** ...huh?

**Akemi:** I'm sorry but Heaven Dragon Attack!

**Jaden's Life points(Attack):** 1200 - 2600 = 1400

**Akemi:** then I use Swift Elf's special ability it allows me to summon another monster come out ''Obnoxious Celtic Guard''

Obnoxious Celtic Guard(attack): 1400 (Defense): 1200

**Akemi:** and then I draw from my hand a spell card called Bond Between Elf and Warrior which allows them both to attack so it a double attack, Swift Elf & Celtic Guard Attack Jaden's Burstinatrix Together!

**Swift & Guard's( Attack):** 1800 + 1400 = 3200

**Burstinatrix is destroyed**

**Jaden's Life Point's: 1400 - 3200 = 0**

**Jaden:** man I lost again I'm hopeless

**Akemi:** No! that was fun

**Jaden:** huh?

**Akemi:** The duel was very fun and your Elemental Neos is so cool, thank you for the duel Judai-Senpai

**Jaden:** .../that's right, I forgot that dueling is for fun and to believe in the heart of the card...

I was being too pushy when I asked Akemi-San to duel I'm such an idiot!/*laughs*

**Akemi:** What's so funny?

**Jaden:** it's just that I didn't play for fun I play with a serious face not the face I always use...I'm sorry Akemi I didn't play fair with you

**Akemi:** are you kidding?! I don't mind I was honored to duel Jaden Yuki and maybe

I didn't give you a chance to attack me but next time I won't hold back and you do the same

**Jaden:** yeah...

**Akemi's phone ringing**

**Akemi:** Hello?

**Fuya:** Akemi your late for our interview!

**Akemi:** Oh my gosh I totally forgot man I'm gonna be late sorry Judai-Senpai I gotta go bye!*runs like yuma does*

**Jaden:** she reminds me of Yuma...maybe their related?..

**In the Interview**

**NewsReporter:** Sparrow is it true that you and Maiden will have a kiss scene tomorrow

**Sparrow:** will of course

**NewsReporter:** And you are okay with this?

**Sparrow:** well it did surprise me at first but its all part of an act nothing more

**NewsReporter:** and how about you Maiden?

**Maiden:** well I'm okay with it when I start being in this show I wanted to be as popular as

Sparrow was but if it mean a kiss scene so be it, Bring it on I won't let something so small stop me

**NewsReporter Girl:** But Maiden doesn't that mean your fans will ask questions about your relationship with Sparrow

**Maiden:** Maybe, But you know when you see me do that kiss scene know that I have no direct feelings for Sparrow and neither does he, right Sparrow?

**Sparrow:** ...huh..?

**NewsReporter:** well Sparrow what do you think of Maiden's Response

**Sparrow:** Can you please excuse me I have to use the Restroom..*leaves*

**All:** 0_0"

**Maiden:** I'll be right back*leaves too*

**NewsReporter Girl:** um...our Stars are going to take a break for a bit but will be back on Hot Stars News

**With Sparrow & Maiden ( Akemi & Fuya)**

**Maiden:** Fuya what's wrong? why did you leave all of a sudden?

**Sparrow:** its nothing I'm just nerves about our scene tomorrow

**Maiden:** its only going to be a second kiss it won't be long

**Sparrow:** I know but have you ever been kissed before

**Maiden:** no not really

**Sparrow:** Neither have I

**Maiden:** What? but theirs lots of girls who love you I thought you had someone you liked and kissed them already

**Sparrow:** I do

**Maiden:** really?!

**Sparrow:** but I'm going to do it after our scene

**Maiden:** that's great you just kiss her and look to her eye and say you love her

**Sparrow:** Okay! let's get back to the interview

**Maiden:** that's the spirit/ I wonder who is the girl Fuya likes? I bet she's beautiful/

**Back To Interview**

**NewsReporter Girl:** and were back with Sparrow & Maiden now Sparrow answer our question for before

**Sparrow:** I agree with Maiden this is an act and for my fans...*winks*

**everyone girl outside watching Cheers and Sequels**

**Maiden:** and for my fans too! *blows a kiss*

**Every guy outside Faints and Fall in love**

**NewsReporter: **Their you have it folks Sparrow & Maiden...are madly in love!

**Sparrow & Maiden:** WHAT!?

**NewsReporter:** well you two look so cute together so I thought-

**Maiden:** We don't have that relationship

**Sparrow:** yeah it true

**NewsReporter:** Folks could it be true that Maiden & Sparrow are a couple or

is it all just an act we will be next time on the show I'm Kudu Sonja and now lets end this

* * *

**Akemi: I'm soo embarrassed sorry the scene is not now but don't **

**worry today is Saturday and I'm making as many stories as I can so It will come quick so Plz**

**Leah: REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kiss Scene

**Akemi: I told you it was quick**

**Leah: I want to be in the story**

**Akemi: don't worry and also someone is here for you kara-kun**

**Kara: who?**

**Black Mist: Hello Kara**

**Kara: eh?! AKEMI!**

**Akemi: haha I love messin' with stories**

* * *

**At Night in yugi's room **

**Yugi:**(mind link): Yami where are you?

**Yami: **I'm right here, yugi

**Yugi: **yami how did you get in here?

**Yami: **the window where else?

**Yugi: **oh yeah sometime I forget its their

**Yami kiss yugi**

**Yami:** I miss touching you

**Yugi:** Its only been one day

**Yami: **that right but it feels like forever

**Yami Kisses Yugi's neck, Yugi moan a little**

**Yugi:** wait yami you can't leave a hickey, we can't do it grandpa might hear us or see us

**Yami: **then you need to be a little bit quieter

**Yami Keeps kissing and sucking on Yugi's neck**

**Yugi:** *slaps Yami* Bad yami bad!

**Yami: **that hurt!

**Yugi: **Sorry its that I want to but I don't want grandpa to know or he'll just separate you from me again

**Yami:** I understand but before I go..

**Yami Passionately kiss Yugi and start doing a French kiss**

**Yugi:** *blushes* I love you yami/I want you to stay with me/

**Yami: **/Me too Aibou I mean yugi/

**Yugi: **/its okay if you can me Aibou or Yugi/

**Yami: **good bye yugi i'll see you tomorrow*leaves*

**Yugi: **bye yami...*falls asleep*

* * *

**The Next Day in Yugi's Room**

**Yugi:** *wakes up* man yami kissed my neck too hard late night*Touches neck*

/oh man he left me a hickey dang it yami!/

**Grandpa:** um...yugi what's with the scarf?

**Yugi:** oh um its was getting chilly here

**Grandpa:** *removes scarf* Yugi what the heck is that?!

**Yugi:** grandpa I can explain

**Grandpa:** Yami was here wasn't he?!

**Yugi:** Grandpa?! I DON'T SEE WHY YAMI'S SO BAD!? he loves me and I love him*walks outside*

**Grandpa:** where are you going?

**Yugi:** I'm going to look for yami!

**Car crashes Yugi**

**Grandpa:** YUGI!

**Yugi:** /huh I feel fine but what's this tight grip holding me?/

**Yami:** *in Pain* Y-yugi a-re you al-alright?

**Yugi:** YAMI! why did you do that?

**Yami:** *struggling to stand up* You think I would let you die? ha! theirs no way *coughs*

**Yugi:** Yami please don't, we'll take you to the hospital

**Yami:** you know if I'm going to die I'm glad to die in your arms...I love you...*Closes eyes*

**Yugi:** /yami not you can't be/ YAMI!

**Akemi's Millennium Earrings Glow**

**Akemi:** what going on?/ Go to Yugi's house, i'll lead you/*Dark Akemi* I have to go

**Fuya:** What's wrong with Akemi-Chan?

**Akemi:** Yugi Muto...

**Yugi:** huh?..*tears come down on yugi*

**Akemi:** Atem, you must keep living on for your beloved don't leave just yet my King*Kisses Yami's Head*

**Yami:** *opens eyes* Yugi...

**Yugi:** *Hugs Yami* Your ALIVE!?

**Akemi:** * back to normal* huh? why am I here? I'm suppose to- Yami!? are you hurt? here lets go to the hospital

**Yugi:** how did you do that?

**Akemi:** excuse me?

**Yugi:** ...Nothing

**Later an Ambulance came and took Yami**

**Yugi:** I'm going with him

**Grandpa:** wait yugi, I'm sorry for what I said about Yami...its my fault I judged him before I should

of gotten to know him better go be with him and always love each other just not in front of me

**Yugi:** Grandpa...yeah *runs inside the Ambulance*

**Akemi:** Yugi take care of Yami okay, Bye!

**Yugi:** I will!

* * *

**Back In The TV Studio**

**Maiden:** I'm here ready to go!

**Director:** right on time places people!

**Maiden:** where did Fuya go?

**Suddenly someone cover Akemi's eyes...Its was Fuya**

**Maiden:** huh? who turn off the lights!*uncover eyes*

**Sparrow:** its me, Fuya

**Maiden:** I knew that, oh are you ready for our scene

**Sparrow:** I'm a little nervous

**Maiden:** You know you should tell her know before we start and don't you want her to be your first kiss

**Sparrow:** I don't mind beside you said it yourself it just an act so it doesn't count

**Maiden:** yes but-

**Director:** Maiden Sparrow to your places

**Maiden:** okay let's go Fuya

**Sparrow:** let's

**Director:** Okay were in the part where Sparrow leans in for a kiss and ACTION

**Maiden** closes her eyes and Sparrow leans in even closer...Sparrow and Maiden Kiss and then..

**Sparrow:** I love you Maiden

**Maiden:** Sparrow, I love you too/why is Fuya staring at me that way?/

**Sparrow kisses Maiden again**

**Director:** CUT! good work Fuya and Akemi

**Fuya:** yeah thanks

**Akemi:** um...Fuya go on and tell her

**Fuya:** I just did..

**Akemi:** *Confused* who is this girl you like, Fuya?

**Fuya:** I Love you, Akemi-Chan that act was for real

**Akemi:** *In Shock* you love me?!

**Fuya:** and you confessed to me remember

**Akemi:** *Blushing* T-That was for acting!

**Fuya:** than why didn't you push me away from the second kiss

**Akemi:** I-I Thought that was an act

**Fuya:** didn't you read the script its not even in

**Akemi:** how long did you have these feelings?

**Fuya:** when you started becoming my sidekick in the show

**Akemi:** so you took advantage of me!?

**Fuya kiss Akemi's cheek**

**Fuya:** I love you

**Akemi:** yeah well I hate you

**Fuya:** you really hate me so do you want me to leave

**Akemi:** I don't want you too

**Fuya:** so...

**Akemi:** I maybe feel the same way

**Fuya:** Akemi-Chan...*leans*

**Akemi:** no more you had enough kisses for one day

**Fuya:** sorry its just your kisses taste sweet*blushes*

**Akemi:** *Blushes* You Pervert!?*walks out*

**Fuya:** okay, okay I'm sorry I won't do it again

**Leah:** so you two are a couple huh?

**Akemi:** L-Leah-Chan what are you doing here

**Leah:** we were just watching the fireworks

**Kara:** and oh boy we did it was so Passionate*smirks*

**Fuya** **& Akemi:** *blushes* This is So EMBARASSING!..!..!

* * *

**In the Hospital**

**Yami:** Yugi I'm okay really I am

**Yugi:** no your in pain and I not leaving you oh and grandpa

accepts you now we can be together just not in front of him, so you better prepare yourself yugi

**Yami:** That's great...*smirks* now I won't holding back

**Yugi:** Yami *blushes* I don't care you can do whatever you want with me...BUT NOT IN THE HOSPITAL!...

**Yami:** right of course not in here

* * *

**Akemi: well that's the end of this chapter but next time will be about Yuma and Yusei**

**Yuma: Its time to get set get deck mother-**

**Yusei: Yuma!**

**Yuma: what**

**Yusei: I don't want to get sued my LittleKuriboh again**

**Yuma: what this happened before NOOO!**

**Akemi: -_- anyways Plz REVIEW**


End file.
